1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a temperature of molten metal, and more precisely, it relates to an improved apparatus having a measuring cup having therein a thermoelectric couple for measuring a temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon preparing a cooling curve which is used to analyze components of molten metal which is performed as one of a numeral of test on molten metal (e.g. cast iron) in front of a furnace, molten metal to be measured is put in a measuring cup which is made of a refractory material, so that the temperature of the molten metal is measured by a thermocouple.
FIG. 4 shows a known temperature measuring cup 50 of a molten metal which has a refractory cup body 51. The cup body 51 has therein a thermocouple 52 covered with an insulator 53 for measuring a temperature of a molten metal. The thermocouple 52 can be connected to an electrical power source (not shown) through a conductor 55 of a plug-in projection 54 which is provided on the bottom of the body 51 and which can be inserted in a receptacle or socket (not shown) connected to the electrical power source.
Conventional measuring cups as shown in FIG. 4 are consumables which are disposed of after each measurement.
The measurements of molten metal are frequently effected, and accordingly a large number of measuring cups having thermocouples, which are relatively expensive, must be prepared, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost and a waste of natural resources.